Let there be Light
by ladybug77
Summary: A story of the growing love between Lucy and Natsu of Fairy Tail. Friends, partners, and so much more. The chapters are short, on purpose.
1. Firelight

The story starts with a slow build. I like giving background and depth to the characters. I promise you a great story, well worth your time. There is a lemon at the end of the story, starting in chapter 12.

I do not publish stories until they are finished and edited. I am not perfect however, if you see a grammatical error or mistake please let me know. I will fix it. I will update once a day, so check back daily.

Do not own Fairy Tail.

**Firelight**

Lucy walked slowly, weaving in between trees and fallen branches. She heard the trickling of water ahead, a signal that her goal was close. The small game trail was overgrown, but Lucy knew the path well. She found this spot just after defeating Tartaros, two days after construction began on the latest guild hall. Lucy stepped out of the tree line, emerging into a clearing, a small creek running through it. The small glade was peaceful, the soothing sounds of the cicada and crickets. A gentle breeze rustled the leaves of the surrounding trees, giving the impression of a welcoming embrace.

Lucy pulled a key from her collection, then called out gently for Capricorn. The male appeared a moment later, his hand to his chest and bowing at the waist. Lucy sat, adjusting to a meditative position. She looked to Capricorn, who nodded his head, signaling his mistress to begin. Lucy began her training, drawing her magical energies up. Second Origin had increased her abilities a great deal, but Lucy wanted to continue her progress, to be even more powerful, to be well prepared to protect her friends, her family.

She sat for an hour, following her trainers instructions to the letter. When she was close to being depleted, Capricorn stopped her and called for a break. He had her stand, then the two began her hand-to-hand combat training. Lucy had been a novice at first, but in the three weeks since starting her activities she had improved considerably. She was in no way on Erza or Natsu's level, but she was beginning to become confident that someday she could give them a good showing. Another hour passed, with forms and mock battles, corrections and executions.

Lucy laid flat, looking up to the stars. Her arms were outstretched and her breathing was heavy. Her workouts with Capricorn were tiring, but well worth it. A flash of light in her peripheral vision, caused her to turn her head a little to the right. The small light flashed again, Lucy smiled, watching as the tiny firefly floated closer. A few more flashes caught her attention and Lucy sat up, fireflies danced all over the clearing. Lucy's smile grew wider, feeling blessed to witness such an amazing site.

Lucy was tired but happy, as she opened the door to her apartment. She was unsurprised to find Natsu and Happy sleeping on her bed and just let them go for now. She grabbed her pajamas and headed for her bathroom. She stepped back out half an hour later, clean, brushed and eager for her bed. She pulled the covers up, then tickled Natsu's side to get him to roll over. Happy opened groggy eyes, but Lucy just put her finger to her lips, asking the cat to be quiet. Lucy slid into the bed, covering up, she felt Happy get up and curl up next to her. The celestial wizard fell asleep rubbing the Exceeds ear and a small smile on her lips.


	2. Sunlight

Do not own Fairy Tail.

**Sunlight**

Natsu slowly opened his eyes, the sunlight peeking into his vision. A warm breeze drifted into the room from the open window, the curtains swaying slightly. He turned his head, seeing Lucy sleeping on her side, one of her hands rested on her pillow, the other pressed against Happy. Natsu stared at the scene, a gentle smile on his face. He watched as Happy stretched, then opened his eyes. Natsu put a finger to his lips, then pointed at the blonde still slumbering. Happy looked, then turned back to Natsu, mouthing an 'Aye sir'.

Natsu looked to the clock on the wall across the room, it was only a little after 7 a.m., they need to be at the guild at 8, to help with the construction. The guild hall was progressing, but it would still be a month, maybe more, before it was completed and everyone was needed to help out. Thankfully, Erza was out on a mission with Juvia and Gray, so they didn't have the evil task master drilling them to death. A few members of Blue Pegasus had stopped by a week ago and were helping out as well, and would be leaving tomorrow.

Natsu looked back down at the sleeping face of his partner and best friend. He hated doing it, but he figured it was time to get her up. He gently nudged her shoulder, then waited. Lucy scrunched up her face, fighting her wake up call.

"Five more minutes." she pleaded.

"Sorry, Luce. No can do." Natsu returned softly.

"Please?" she asked.

"Nope." he replied, grinning.

"Alright." she sighed, opening her eyes.

"Good morning, sleepy head." Natsu said, still smiling.

"Morning." she returned, smiling back at him.

"Wakey wakey, eggs and baky." Happy stated.

Lucy chuckled at the greeting, then returned it, before pulling the covers off and getting up. She stretched, then grabbed a change of clothes, before heading to the bathroom. She came out a few minutes later, dressed and ready to go. The three left the apartment, walking along, talking about this and that.


	3. Moonlight

I decided to upload two chapters today in celebration of Easter.

Now, don't get offended by this observation, my mind makes strange connections. It occurred to me that Easter is the celebration of the resurrection of Jesus after being dead for three days.

So in other words, we are celebrating and worshiping a **zombie**. The really scary part about that, it makes the holiday so much cooler, when thought about in that fashion.

(

Do not own Fairy Tail.

**Moonlight**

Lucy waved good-bye to Levy, wishing the script mage a goodnight, before heading to her forest clearing. Natsu had left earlier with Happy, saying something about food. The celestial wizard followed the little trail, but she would stop every so often, feeling eyes upon her. Lucy scanned the forest, but continued onward.

Natsu and Happy were eating at a nearby restaurant, when they saw Lucy. Thinking she was heading home, they waited for her to walk past. When she turned right instead, both Natsu and Happy looked at each other, then back at the spot Lucy once stood in. Natsu paid for the meal, then the two males followed after their friend. Natsu had noticed that Lucy would get in a little later then usual lately, but was patient enough to wait for Lucy to tell him what was going on. However, his curiosity was getting the better of him, so he decided to find out for himself what was happening.

Lucy pushed out the sensation of being watched as she concentrated on her magical energies. She still had the feeling of being observed, but with Capricorn here, she relaxed. Loke opened his own gate, wanting to spare with his mistress. Capricorn watched over the mock battle, giving pointers and suggestions when applicable. Loke would also offer tips, then get hit with his advise. Once time was up, Lucy thanked her friends, then sent them home. She looked up at the full moon, casting its pure light on the little clearing, then closed her eyes, letting it wash over her.

Natsu felt it as Lucy brought up her magical energies, he was truly impressed at the power level he sensed. Lucy was always strong, at least he thought so, but what he felt now was greater. He watched as she exhausted her magic, then waited a minute, before standing up. He saw Loke appear, the two talk for a few seconds, then they got into fighting stances. The goat guy watched as the two spared, stopping the mock battle once and awhile, saying something, then they would resume. When Natsu saw Lucy fight he raised an eyebrow, but as the spare continued, he began to grin. Lucy was doing an amazing job, she was never really skilled in physical combat, other then her 'Lucy Kick', but Natsu could see the improvement. He didn't really understand why, but he was very proud of her.

Lucy opened the door to her apartment and saw Natsu sleeping on her bed again. She smiled and sighed, then grabbed her pajamas and went into her bathroom. She crawled into the bed after showering and dressing. Natsu had turned to his side facing her, Happy curled up against his partner. Lucy stared at the dragon slayer, a gentle smile on her face. She didn't know what prompted her to do it, but she reached out and grabbed his right hand, giving it a squeeze. She closed her brown eyes and drifted off to sleep. She didn't see Natsu open his eyes and stare at her, then at their joined hands, a small smile on his lips.


	4. Daylight

Do not own Fairy Tail

**Daylight**

Levy commandeered Lucy to sit with her during the lunch break, wanting to chat and catch up. Natsu glanced at his friend from time to time, seeing her laugh or giggle every so often while conversing with the bookworm. Levy held out a book, which Lucy took and stared at the cover, then looked back at Levy with a blush on her face. Levy giggled, saying something, causing Lucy's blush to increase and hide her face. A moment later Gajeel and Pantherlily walked up to the table and sat down across from the ladies.

Natsu and Happy finished their lunch, taking the dirty dishes to the wash area, they were on duty for clean up. Natsu wanted to go over and join Lucy, but made a mental note to ask her tonight. The two began washing and stacking, with Jet joining them a short bit later to move the clean dishes back over to the cooking area for dinner time. Natsu looked back over to Lucy, who was giggling, and had somehow turned the tables on both Levy and Gajeel. Pantherlily was smirking and nodding his head, agreeing with whatever Lucy had said.

Gray dropped his dishes off with Natsu, then turned his head to look at what caught flame brains attention.

"We should go on a mission when Erza gets back. I'm sure Lucy needs to pay her rent soon." Gray suggested.

"Hey, you actually have a good idea for once, stripper." Natsu stated, smirking.

"You want to go, ash for brains?" Gray retorted.

"Bring it on, popsicle." Natsu returned.

"At least wait till all the dishes are done and are moved out of the way." Lucy suggested from behind Gray.

"Yeah, I don't want Mira to kill me?" Happy added.

"Don't worry Happy, I'll protect you, then I'll blame everything on Gray and Natsu. You'll have to move in with me and you'll forever have a refrigerator full of fish, to take your mind off the fact that Natsu is sharing a grave with Gray." Lucy said, smiling.

Happy thought about the scenario for a second, then flew over to Lucy, landing on her head, "You two may proceed with battle." he stated.

Lucy put her hand over her mouth, to hide her smile. The look on Natsu's face was priceless.


	5. Candlelight

Do not own Fairy Tail.

**Candlelight**

Lucy made her way to the little house Natsu called home. She had only been to the abode twice before, but she was curious as to what Natsu wanted when he said to come over tonight. Lucy knocked on the door and waited, but no answer. She tried the knob and found it unlocked. Lucy stepped inside and was a bit surprised to find the house clean, a small candle offering a bit of light in the dark room. Lucy looked around and spotted Natsu in his hammock. Happy was sleeping on a perch above the swinging bed. Lucy stared down at the dragon slayer, a soft smile on her lips.

Natsu opened his eyes, sensing the celestial wizard in the house. He saw her smiling down at him and returned the gesture. He reached out and grabbed the girls hand, pulling toward him. Lucy climbed in the hammock, causing it to swing a little. She snuggled up to the warm wizard, resting her head on his chest and her leg over his. Natsu wrapped his arm around her shoulder, leaning his head against hers.

"I wanted to sleep at home tonight, but I still wanted you with me." Natsu whispered.

"It's okay. I don't think I would have been able to go to sleep without you beside me." Lucy returned, just as softly.

Natsu smiled. It just felt so right to hold her, to have her next to him. The hammock slowly rocking the two to sleep, both content, warm and peaceful. Natsu inhaled, drawing the small flame from the candle to him, extinguishing the light. He closed his eyes and drifted to sleep.

Natsu awoke first, then looked down at the beautiful blonde using him as a pillow. He knew exactly what it was he felt for her, despite everyone thinking he was dense. Natsu looked back up at the ceiling, seeing bits of sunlight pour in. Lucy began to stir, drawing his attention back down. She opened her eyes and looked up, seeing her best friend looking down at her. Lucy smiled at him, then turned to see Happy still sleeping. She looked back at Natsu, who leaned down and kissed her forehead, causing her to look like a tomato.

"They liiiike each other." Happy sing songed.

(

The three walked toward the guild, chatting and laughing. Natsu asked what the book was that Levy gave her, causing Lucy to stammer and turn her head to hide her embarrassment. Natsu and Happy both teased her a bit, trying to get their friend to spill the beans.

"It was a naughty book." Lucy finally confessed, whispering.

"Naughty?" Natsu asked.

"Ask Laxus to explain it." Lucy replied, really embarrassed.


	6. Streetlight

Do not own Fairy Tail.

**Streetlight**

A week had passed and the small team was walking away from the train station, heading back to their homes. Magnolia was a welcome site, even in the evening with the street lamps lit. Natsu and Gray walked together, with Happy separating the two, Lucy and Juvia walking behind. The two males traded snide remarks, trying to provoke the other. Lucy and Juvia traveled in silence, both tired from the mission. The job was fairly simple, protect a shipment from one location to another, and deal with any interference. With the mission accomplished and the pay split, Lucy had enough for rent this month and food for the next week.

The group split, Gray turned with Juvia, walking her home. Natsu and Lucy continued to the guild, mostly to check in and let everyone know they were back and to expect them tomorrow. Happy rubbed his eyes, then felt himself lifted up. He turned his head, seeing Lucy, then smiled. The celestial mage shifted him to rest against her right shoulder, which Happy snuggled into, then closed his eyes.

The two wizards entered the construction area, only a few people still meandered around. Mira was washing up the last of the dishes, her sister Lisanna helping, their brother, Elfman was wiping down a table. Master Makarov was sitting at a table, nursing a glass, the Thunder God Tribe was sitting with him, chatting back and forth. Lucy smiled a little, each member of the Thunder team was dating one of the Strauss siblings, except for Laxus. Fried was seeing Mira, Evergreen was seeing Elfman, and Bickslow was just starting to date Lisanna.

Natsu talked to Makarov, Lucy turned to look at the Thunder Tribe, hearing them snicker. Laxus had a grimace on his face. The lightening wizard looked at Lucy, giving her a cold glare.

"What's wrong?" she asked, concerned.

"Nothing, other than flame brain asked me about naughty books before he left for his mission." Laxus replied sarcastically.

Lucy blinked, then blushed, then turned her head away.

"Oh, and to top it off. He asked while these three were standing right next to me." Laxus added.

"I've never seen a better sight. Laxus looked like he'd been pole-axed and horrified." Ever stated, chuckling.

"Poor, Laxus. To explain the birds and the bees to Natsu. I thought I was going to die laughing." Bickslow said, snickering.

"Do you see my problem now? This has been all they have talked about for the last week. I'm going to find out who put him up to this." Laxus stated, determined.

(

**Side Note:** Can you just imagine? I laughed for a good five minutes after I thought of it, then chuckled as I typed it.


	7. Lamplight

Do not own Fairy Tail.

**Lamplight**

Lucy excused herself and walked over to Mira and Lisanna, saying hello to Elfman on the way. A small lamp sat on the counter, illuminating the area. Mira and Lisanna smiled sweetly and said hello, causing all three ladies to giggle a bit. Lisanna commented about Natsu asking for information on naughty books, then chuckling. Of course, Bickslow shared it, how could he not. Lucy leaned forward, being mindful of a sleeping Exceed in her arms, she cupped Mira's ear and whispering the name of the culprit.

Mira jerked back, eying the celestial wizard in front of her. Lucy nodded her head, blushing. Mira silently asked for the story. Lucy explained everything, then giggled, thinking of the face Laxus had to have made when Natsu questioned him.

"Why didn't you just explain it to, Natsu?" Lisanna inquired softly, catching on.

"I think some things are best for a fellow guy to say." Lucy whispered.

"I actually have to agree with Lucy on this one. A man would be best to inform another man." Mira stated, smiling.

Lucy fidgeted for a few seconds, Mira noticing her distress.

"Just ask, Lucy." Mira said.

"Did Laxus explain it?" Lucy questioned, red-faced.

Lisanna giggled, Mira smirked.

"I don't think so. But Gajeel heard the conversation and told Natsu to meet him at the train station." Lisanna answered.

Lucy thought about that, Gajeel did meet them at the station and handed something to Natsu. Over the course of the week, Lucy had seen Natsu reading a book here and there.

(

Natsu staggered into his house, a sleeping Exceed in his arms. He woke Happy long enough to climb into his perch, then dropped his bags and laid down in his hammock. The dragon slayer closed his eyes, but sleep eluded him. It was the first time in three weeks that Lucy wasn't next to him and the fire wizard missed her already. Natsu let out a sigh, then got up and grabbed the book Gajeel had given him. Natsu laid back down and started reading. The story was boring to the man reading it, but when it got to the intimate scenes, it defiantly explained what she meant by a naughty book.

(

**Side Note:** I know Natsu is not much of a reader, but I also didn't think Gajeel would explain it either.


	8. Featherlight

Do not own Fairy Tail.

**Featherlight**

Lucy awoke to a light touch on her cheek. Her eyes focused on the face of her best friend, leaning over her. Lucy pulled the covers up over her head.

"Five more minutes." she said, muffled.

"No can do, Luce. We have to go to the guild today." Natsu stated.

"No. More sleepy time." she retorted, still covered with the blanket.

Natsu stood up completely, grinned, then grabbed the covers and pulled them off the bed. Lucy glared, grumbled, then laid perfectly still.

"Uppsy daisy, sour puss." Happy stated.

"Fine." Lucy said, sighing.

The three friends divided up at the guild, going to work on various projects. Lucy smiled when she saw Happy chatting with Charle, then trying to give her a fish. Lucy frowned when Charle refused the offering, and Happy had a sad look on his face. Lucy called Happy over, whispered in his ear, then nodded when the blue Exceed looked at her questioningly. At lunch, Lucy and Happy disappeared, only telling Natsu it was important and not to worry.

Happy had a large smile on his face and a skip in his step as he approached Charle again. Instead of a fish, he presented the female Exceed with a small bouquet of _Sweet Alyssurn_. Charle took the flowers, bringing them up to her nose. Happy explained that they meant 'Worth beyond beauty', and that is just how Happy saw her. Of course he thought she was beautiful, but it was more than that. He also thought she was smart, strong, kind, generous, and a great friend. Happy said that there were not enough words to describe all the wonderful things about her, but if Charle would give him a chance, he promised to show her everyday just how much she meant to him.

Lucy wiped a stray tear from her eye, as she watched the scene and saw Charle kiss Happy on the cheek and hold his hand. The celestial wizard gave the blue fur ball the thumbs up and a big smile when he looked her way.

"That was really sweet of you." Natsu whispered from behind.

"I'm just happy for him and glad I could help." Lucy said smiling, still watching the two lovebirds.

Lucy felt a featherlight touch to her hair, and turned to look at the man behind her, who held up a piece of fuzz.

(

**Side Note:** I had to do something for Happy, I just adore him.


	9. Highlight

Do not own Fairy Tail.

**Highlight**

Two weeks had passed since Happy and Charle officially became a couple. Team Natsu was currently on their way home from another mission. Happy and Charle sat next to each other, with Wendy and Gray across from them. Lucy sat on the train, with Natsu sort of sitting next to her, his head was hanging out the window of the train. Erza sat across from them, the two ladies talked amongst themselves, discussing everyday things, and ignoring the groaning coming from the dragon slayer.

The group separated to their homes, then met back up at the guild at dinner time to check in and say hello to everyone. The construction was almost done, with just some minor projects still needing to be worked on. Romeo sat with the group, wanting the highlights of the job and to catch up with his friends.

"So what was the best part?" Romeo asked, eager for the story.

"My favorite was when Erza spanked one of the bandits with her sword." Wendy replied with a small giggle.

"That man was rude and needed to be taught a lesson in manners." Erza added, smiling.

"My favorite was when the pyro here, fell flat on his face as he was chasing one of the culprits." Gray said, grinning.

"Shut up, snowflake, that tree jumped out at me!" Natsu exclaimed.

"My favorite was rescuing Charle." Happy stated, smiling.

Charle agreed with Happy, adding that the Erza spanking was her favorite as well.

(

Lucy crawled into bed and snuggled into her pillow. She felt the bed shift and opened her eyes to see Natsu crawling into the bed next to her. She waited for him to settle down before moving over and curling up next to him. Natsu wrapped his arm around the mage and cuddled up to her.

"Luce?" Natsu whispered.

"Hm?" she returned.

"The best part was having you beside me." Natsu said.

"Me too." Lucy said.


	10. Skylight

Do not own Fairy Tail.

**Skylight**

Natsu stood under a small beam of sunlight, coming in from an unfinished roof section. He had returned the book to Gajeel and been teased. It was very satisfying when he punched the metal muncher. Natsu closed his eyes and let the sunshine wash over him. He opened his eyes, picked up his hammer and returned to work.

Lucy made her way to Natsu, a plate of food in her hand. Natsu grinned when he saw his best friend walking towards him. The two sat together as the fire wizard ate, talking and laughing. Natsu asked about Happy, which Lucy explained that the blue Exceed was helping Wendy and Charle with a small job in town, mostly just to be with Charle.

Natsu thanked Lucy for the lunch and the company, as he set himself back to work. Lucy waved, then made her way back to the bar to drop off the dishes. She greeted Levy as she passed the script mage, promising she would come and sit with her after she was done with cleaning duty.

(

Lucy dodged Capricorns punch, then countered with a left jab, following with a right hook. Capricorn jumped back, smiling. He congratulated his mistress, then disappeared. Lucy panted, but smiled wide, she had finally hit him. She had no idea that a fire dragon slayer was cheering silently a few yards away.

(

Lucy walked out of her bathroom, a small pep in her step. Natsu was laying down in her bed, with his eyes closed and his hands behind his head. Lucy climbed in, causing the bed to shift. Natsu smiled, while the celestial mage got comfortable, he lowered his left arm and wrapped it around her.

"Luce?" Natsu questioned.

"Yeah?" she inquired.

"You were great tonight." he commented.

"What are you..?" she started, looking at him.

"I know about the training you're doing. I think it's great and I think you are doing an awesome job." Natsu cut in, staring into her eyes.

Lucy worried for a second, before Natsu spoke again.

"I get it, why you're training. I just wanted to tell you that I think you are an amazing woman, Lucy. A bit of a weirdo now and then, but you're my favorite weirdo." Natsu stated, his eyes holding a warmth and understanding.

Lucy smiled wide, leaned forward, and placed a soft kiss on Natsu's cheek. She fell asleep with her head on his shoulder, the fire wizard holding her close.

(

**Side Note: **Natsu **does not** think that Lucy is weak. During the fighting festival arc, Natsu told Gajeel that Lucy was strong and tough as nails.


	11. Twilight

Do not own Fairy Tail.

**Twilight**

Natsu climbed into Lucy's window and sat on her bed. He heard the water running in the bathroom, then laid down on the bed to wait. The guild was having a celebration tonight and the two mages decided to go together. He noticed the sun setting behind him, causing the room to darken. Natsu stood up and turned on the overhead light. He heard the water shut off, and called out, letting Lucy know he was here.

Lucy and Natsu entered the guild to the party already started. Cana was already on her second barrel, with Bacchus from Quatro Cerberus, keeping up. A few mages from other guilds were mingling about, catching up and congratulating everyone. The master's of the guilds were sitting together, drinking and laughing.

Natsu traded remarks with Gray, as Lucy and Juvia chatted with Erza and Levy. Lucy lifted her drink, as Gray came sailing by, followed by Natsu, hot on his heels. Levy chuckled at Lucy's reflexes, the celestial mage merely stated that her Ninja style has been trained to perfection, being around those idiots this long.

Gajeel asked Levy to dance and the two left. Juvia stood up and grabbed Gray, telling him to dance with her. Natsu joined the remaining ladies five minutes later, after getting a drink. It was an hour later when Natsu asked Lucy to dance, the two didn't dance with anyone else.

Lucy and Natsu both raised an eyebrow, when they saw Bacchus pick up Cana and carry her out of the guild. Cana was whispering something to the man who carried her, as the doors shut.

"I just hope Gildarts doesn't kill Bacchus when he finds out." Gray stated, dancing next to them.

"I think that all depends on Cana." Lucy said.

"Actually, I think it all depends on Bacchus and his .. abilities." Gray commented, causing Lucy to blush at the meaning.

(

Natsu took off his vest and hung it over the desk chair, then kicked off his shoes. He pulled the covers back on Lucy's bed and hopped in. Lucy climbed in a few minutes later, Happy was staying with Wendy and Charle tonight. Natsu laid on his side, staring at his best friend. Lucy stared back, a soft smile on her face. Natsu lifted his left hand and caressed the blonde hair of the celestial wizard.

Lucy blushed, then grabbed the hand as he pulled away, giving it a squeeze. The two fell asleep holding hands and smiles on their faces.

(

**Side Note:** And you thought they would get busy here. Fooled you.

I am posting two chapters today, so click the next button to read what happens next.


	12. Starlight

Do not own Fairy Tail.

**Starlight**

Lucy pulled out the key for Capricorn, but was stopped when a hand touched her wrist. The mage turned her head and saw Natsu.

"Not tonight." he whispered.

Natsu sat down, with Lucy joining him after putting the key away. Natsu wrapped his arm around his partner and looked up to the sky. They sat in silence, Lucy leaning against the fire mage, watching the stars and listening to the sounds of the forest at night. A star shot across the horizon, both wizards sent a wish.

The fireflies came out a sort time later, surrounding the clearing. Natsu smiled, then turned his head to look at Lucy. He leaned in and kissed her gently.

"I love you." he said, when he pulled back, his eyes conveying his sincerity.

Lucy smiled, "I love you too.", she returned, just as heartfelt.

Natsu leaned in and kissed her again. Lucy felt a warmth travel to her belly at the contact. Natsu tilted them backwards to lay on their sides, never braking contact. Lucy threaded her left hand into his hair. Natsu pulled away a fraction to let them breathe.

"I'm all fired up." Lucy said softly, grinning.

Natsu gave a loop-sided grin, then continued kissing her, this time running his tongue along her lips, asking her to let him in. Lucy did so, then moaned, as she felt his tongue slide along hers. The kiss started gentle, but quickly morphed into deep, needy, and hungry, with both participants wanting more. Natsu pushed Lucy to lay on her back, as he hovered above. Natsu pulled back, looking into the eyes of the beautiful woman below him.

"Marry me, Luce? I know in my heart, in my soul, in my blood and in my bones, I love you. I want to wake up next to you everyday, I miss you when your not beside me during the day, I hurt when your hurt and I hate when you cry. I love you and I promise, I always will." Natsu said, pouring his heart and love out.

Lucy had a few tears in her eyes, falling down her temples, as she listened to his words and felt her own heart burst with her overflowing love for the man above her.

"Nothing would make me happier, then to wake up next to you everyday and when people asked who you were, I would smile and say that he's my husband, Natsu Dragneel. The love of my life." Lucy stated, all her love shining in her eyes.

(

**Side Note:** The next few chapters get steamy.


	13. Delight

**Read me:** The next few chapters contain graphic details of smutty goodness. No one under 18 allowed to read, unless accompanied by an adult; or you could just wait till your parents go to sleep, then read. :) Slightly kidding.

Do not own Fairy Tail.

**Delight**

Natsu swoop down and captured her lips again and wrapping his arms around her. He wanted her as close as they could get. Lucy's arms came up and held onto the dragon slayer. Natsu moved from her lips, leaving kisses down her chin, to her neck. He licked and sucked back up to her ear, then pulled the lobe into his mouth. Lucy bucked at the erotic sensation, her hips brushing against the hard arousal cradled between her hips. Natsu pulled back, and sat up on his haunches. It only took him a second to make his decision, then he unwound his scarf and dropped it to the side. He undid the buttons to his vest coat and took it off. Natsu laid the coat out flat, next to them, then shifted Lucy over and placed her in the middle of it.

Lucy leaned forward and pulled her top up, over her head, throwing it to the side. She felt Natsu's hands behind her, unhooking her bra. Lucy laid back down as Natsu pulled the straps and fabric away from her body, leaving herself open to the dragon above her. Natsu dropped the cloth, and looked his fill. He had seen her naked before, but only for brief moments here and there. This time she wasn't hiding or in the middle of a battle, she was giving him permission, wanting him to look. Natsu laid back down atop her, kissing her deeply, his tongue eagerly met with hers.

Lucy tangled her hands in his hair, her hard nipples brushes against his. The cool night breeze, in combination with the warm body caressing her, was stimulating, making her skin hyper-aware. Her panties became wetter and wetter in anticipation of what they were doing and just how far they would go. Lucy had no problem with the direction or consequences. In fact, she was looking forward to it, wanting it.

Natsu moved his kisses down again, stopping at her neck, as his left hand came up and danced along the side of her large right breast. He grinned, when Lucy arched into his touch, knowing what she asked for. Natsu cupped the mound, his hand kneading the soft, firm flesh. His rubbed his thumb over the extended peak, earning a moan from the celestial mage. Natsu moved his kisses down, laying them atop her heaving chest, then wrapped his lips around the left nipple, sucking it into his mouth.

Lucy bucked and groaned, the sensation was erotic and exciting. The warmth in her belly, turning into an inferno. His tongue swirled around the sensitive nerves of her hardened peak, causing her arousal to spike. Lucy pulled Natsu up and crashed her lips to his, their tongues battling each other. Lucy rolled them over, with her now atop and straddling him. Lucy felt the bulge of his member, cradled between her damp panties and his pants. Lucy rocked her hips against it, causing Natsu to groan and buck up against her soft womanhood. Lucy leaned down, kissing his chest, then moving down his stomach, stopping at the top of his pants

Lucy undid the ties, then pulled the clothing down, with Natsu lifting his hips to help her. Lucy dropped the article to the side and stared at the large, thick erection between his legs. She smiled and straddled his hips again, this time just her panties separated them.

**Side Note:** I am posting all three chapters of the lemon at the same time, enjoy.


	14. Spotlight

Still more lemony goodness. So no kiddies please.

Do not own Fairy Tail.

**Spotlight**

The moon bathed the girl above him in beams of ethereal light, she truly is a heavenly creature, he thought. The kisses and licks to his skin heated him up unlike any fire he had ever know. He could feel the moisture soaking through her lacy underwear, and could smell her increasing arousal. Lucy slide down his body, kissing around his hard length, teasing him. He bucked when he felt her kiss the shaft, then giggle when it jerk on it's own. Lucy wrapped her hand around the appendage, and Natsu groaned. Lucy kissed the tip, then opened her mouth and wrapped her lips around the head, sucking him in.

Natsu's eyes rolled back in his head at the sensation. He moaned when she took more of him in, her tongue swirling around, then running along his shaft as she found a rhythm that worked for her. He wondered briefly if he should stop her, but dismissed the notion, when she swallowed and increased her tempo. Natsu grunted and groan as his pleasure overtook him. He had no idea when he grabbed her head and held it, just that he did, as he grunted and exploded in her mouth.

Lucy swallowed twice, never really tasting the substance that hit her throat and caused her to swallow. She released the member and smiled at the look on Natsu's face. His eyes had a lustful look, but his whole face spoke of love and affection.

Natsu rolled them back over, kissing the beautiful, amazing woman below him. He moved down and sucked a nipple into his mouth, kneading the other one. He switched to the other, with his hand moving down to the skirt, unbuttoning the cloth. He moved his kisses down, licking and kissing down her stomach. He hooked his hands in the waist band of both the skirt and panties and pulled down. He threw the articles away, his eyes fixed on the junction between her legs. The smell of her divine arousal was strongest there and Natsu was determined to taste it himself.

Lucy opened her legs wide, when Natsu nudged them with his hands. Natsu focused on the site before him, he was rock hard and throbbing. The pink silky folds of her womanhood glistened in the moonlight, and the next thing he knew he was feasting on the delicate flower of her sex. Lucy's wails and whimpers enticed him, sending him into a frenzy of hungry lust. He nudged the top of her folds with his tongue, and she screamed in pleasured cries. He sucked the bundle of nerves into his mouth and she bucked and squirmed, mewling. He moved down and sheathed his tongue inside her core, then tasted her orgasm as she came undone.

Natsu crawled up her body, then wrapped his arms around the dazed woman. He lifted up and sat back, his length brushed against the excited folds of her sex, causing both to moan. He swooped in, taking her lips in a lustful kiss. His right hand moved between their bodies, his fingers searching for her center. He rubbed her entrance, Lucy's kisses went from hungry to demanding. She pushed her hips against the gentle prodding, wanting him to continue. Natsu took the hint and eased the digit inside, both groaned at the sensation. Natsu started slow, but quickly pick up the pace, when Lucy rocked her hips. He added a second finger, this thumb rubbing circles around and against her clit. Lucy arched her back as her orgasm crashed over her. Natsu leaned forward and took a jutting breast into his mouth, suckling the peak.


	15. Floodlight

Do not own Fairy Tail.

**Floodlight**

Natsu knew it was time and he couldn't wait any more. He laid Lucy back down, then ran his length up and down her wet folds, teasing her. He pushed just the tip inside, then looked to Lucy, who nodded her head. He thrust forward in shallow strides, stretching the tight sheath that surrounded him. He pulled back, leaving just the head inside, then thrust forward, seating himself to the hilt. The walls of her sex convulsed around the hard length, Lucy had a look of discomfort. Natsu stayed still, giving her time to adjust.

Lucy bucked up against Natsu, once the pain subsided, telling him to continue. Natsu pulled back then slid back in. Both groaned at the feeling and sensations of pleasure running through them. Natsu set a slow pace at first, she was so tight and warm that he was sure that if he didn't take it slow it would be over before it really began. He wanted both of them to enjoy the sense of oneness that this joining invoked. Lucy was lost in the pleasure of the push and pull, she clamped down as her orgasm rippled through her, she dug her nails into Natsu's back. Natsu groaned at the vise like grip, picking up his speed, her nails turned his resolve to remain slow, out the window. He felt her nectar coat his shaft, as he increased his pace yet again. Natsu kissed her deep, then roll them over, wanting to see her orgasm.

Lucy rocked back and forth, at this angle she felt him even deeper inside her. Natsu put his hands on her hips and helped to guide her as she lifted up a bit, then slide back down. He lifted his right hand and cupped her breast, then rolled the hard nipple between his thumb and forefinger. Lucy bucked of her own accord, the erotic stimulation driving her insane with desire. Natsu sat up and pulled the other bouncing globe into his mouth, suckling. He released the breast when she clamped down and ground herself down on the hard member, her orgasm causing her moan to turn into a wail.

Natsu rolled them back over, then set a fast pace, riding her climax and building her up to another. When she was close he pulled out, earning a whimper of protest. He turned Lucy over, placing her on her hands and knees. He lined himself back up again, then sheathed himself to the hilt in a quick flex of his hips. He felt the head of his shaft push past her cervix, and got a wicked grin on his face.

Lucy moaned at the painful pleasure, this angle caused him to hit her in a few different places, all of them gratifying and erotic. Natsu pulled back, then slammed inside again. He set a brutal pace, pushing in and pulling her back, never relenting. Lucy clamped down on the thick flesh, her orgasm unending as he rode her. Lucy chanted his name, like a pray to all the world that only he could do this to her. Natsu grunted and groaned, as her sheath pulled him in and he fought to pull back. He felt his end approach and with one last thrust he locked their hips together and exploded inside her, flooding her womb with his warm essence. He screamed her name, telling the world that this was the woman he loved and cherished.

Lucy felt the hot seed hit her core and came herself, mingling the two. Her name filled the clearing with his, wanting every one to know that he was hers and she was his. Natsu rolled them to the side, keeping his length imbedded, not wanting to release her. Both panted from the powerful experience. Natsu cradled the mage to him, kissing her neck. Lucy turned her face, and Natsu captured her lips with his. She opened her mouth and he slid his tongue in. Natsu pulled back, leaving a small, gentle kiss.

"I love you, Natsu. Forever." Lucy said.

"I love you too, Lucy. Always." he said, nuzzling her.


	16. Torchlight

This is the last chapter. I want to thank everyone who took the time to review, I really, truly appreciate it.

Do not own Fairy Tail.

**Torchlight**

It was a week later, the two walk out of the guild as husband and wife. For their honeymoon, they were going to Hargeon on a small job. Natsu picked it because that's where they first met. They had already moved Lucy's stuff to Natsu's house.

(

Two months later Natsu was standing outside their bathroom door, Lucy inside. She had woken up and was making breakfast, when suddenly she bolted for the restroom and slammed the door. He heard her retching and grew concerned. Happy had scrambled off to go get Porlyusica, also worried for his friend.

Lucy was sitting at the kitchen table when the healer mage walked into the house. She checked Lucy over, then sat down herself. She had Lucy go pee in a cup. Lucy grabbed a cup she didn't want anymore and did as instructed. She returned a few minutes later and placed the cup in front of the mage. Porlyusica dropped an herb into the cup and waited a few seconds before looking into the container. She smiled at the results, then looked at the couple sitting next to each other, holding hands.

"It's nothing serious, but for the next nine months your going to get fat, your hormones are going to go crazy and your emotions will be all over the place." she stated, pausing, "Then your going to have another person to take care of for the next two decades. Hopefully, they cause you as much trouble as you two cause me." she finished, smirking.

Lucy placed her hand over her abdomen, with Natsu laying his over top of hers. Happy looked between the healer and the couple smiling at each other.

"So what's wrong with her?" the Exceed asked, not getting it.

"Lucy's pregnant. Your going to be an Uncle, Happy." Natsu explained.

Lucy talked with Bisca through out her pregnancy for advise, or just to ask if certain things were normal. Natsu never stood in his wife's way or asked her to take it easy. He trusted in her to know what to do. The couple faced ups and downs, triumphs and tribulations, but stuck together through thick and thin. They added four kids in total to the guild over the course of their marriage, with many other members adding to the mix as well.

It was when Natsu was in his fifties that they met Igneel again and Natsu introduced his wife and kids to him. The dragon was pleased with the little family and especially enamored of Natsu's pretty wife, saying she was obviously made for the hot-head.

"We were written in the stars." Natsu said, smiling at his wife.

"Only you can get me all fired up." Lucy stated, smiling back at her husband.

(

**The End**


End file.
